Slumber Party to remember
Everyone has just returned to HQ, while still in their swimsuits, as they see Koga, also both General Zack Kendo and Admiral Monica, who’re both in their pajamas. “Welcome back everyone, I’m glad you all had fun, we just dealt with Aura, she’s currently locked up in her quarters for the night.” Admiral Monica informs. “Serves her right for insulting the Battle Beast, that little girl has been a thorn to me for long enough.” Zuzu scoffs. “Oh that’s right, I almost forgot how much you and your counterparts hate that little girl.” Admiral Monica says. “We do, because if she’s flirting with Yuya, she’s flirting with Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto.” Zuzu says. “Whatever happens Zuzu, don’t let anyone take your loved ones from you.” Mina Simmington smiles as she gave Zuzu a hug. “Just prove how beautiful you are to the one you love, and they’ll love you back.” Giselle smiled. “Also if you guys all need advice, just trust in the Ray Way!” Vector smiles. “Woah, woah, woah, every time you mention “just trust in the Ray Way” something bad always happens!” Yuma shouts angrily as multiple flashbacks occurred as all bad things happened when Vector mentions “just trust in the Ray Way” then the flashbacks concluded. “I guess no ones familiar with the Ray Way.” Vector sweat drops. “Yeah no kidding!” Yuma shouts. “Don’t worry Zuzu, you’ll always be my beautiful girlfriend, forever.” Yuya told her as Zuzu smiled and blushed. “Oh thanks Yuya, I love you so very much!” Zuzu smiled and blushed as she gave Yuya a hug and kiss as everyone awwed. “Everyone switch into your pajamas, because I’m taking you to the Rec Room for a slumber party!” Koga shouts excitedly as everyone cheered. Everyone all rushed and changed into their pajamas, then they put their bathing suits, and clothes in the washing machine, for them to be washed, next they all came back in their pajamas. “Looks like everyone is now ready to party!” General Zack Kendo comments. “Lets have some fun!” Admiral Monica shouts in excitement as everyone cheers, next they all follow Koga to the Rec Room, after a few minutes of walking, they arrive at double doors. “Here we are at the main Rec Room, there’s an infinite number of each and every room well know, this is just the main one.” Koga says as he opens the door. Everyone widened their eyes, it has a basement, Toronto, a home, a bar, a house, a calgary, an arcade, a small room, all types of games, modern areas, a pool table, a cineplex, an office, it’s a whole lot cool, it has a man cave, it’s awesome, it has West Edmonton Mall, a roundhouse, it has luxury, it has rustic areas, it has an attic, retro areas, some dream areas, Virtual Reality, knotty pine, some old areas “not too old”, family areas, south Edmonton, a garage, a hospital, a school, a home gym, a college, a diy, lots of ultimate places and things, some narrow areas, everything finished, an Avalon mall, some parts are south common, and has a cabin, plus it has every Place and everything the world has to offer. “Have fun everyone, it’s party time!” Koga shouts in excitement as everyone cheers. Everyone enters the Rec Room and has fun as Koga leaves. We see Chazz and Syvlio playing chess. “Checkmate!” Chazz shouts. “What!? Impossible, I demand a rematch!” Sylvio shouts. “Anytime pal, I’ll defeat you as many times as I want.” Chazz tells him as he smirks. “No you won’t, because I’m, everyone!” Sylvio shouts as he snaps his fingers. “Sylvio!” Kakimoto, Ootomo, and Yamabe shout in excitement. “Thats me.” Sylvio said smiling. “Whatever.” Chazz scoffs. We see AJ and Giselle having their own conversation. “I used to train Pokémon in a harsh way, but now I go easy on the training.” AJ informed. “People call me a star, but I’m just Giselle.” Giselle told him with a beautiful smile. We see Amara laying on Michelle on a couch. “I love you Amara.” Michelle confesses her feelings. “I love you too Michelle.” Amara confesses her feelings. Both Amara and Michelle gazed at each other as they smiled and looked into each other’s beautiful eyes, then they gave each other a kiss on the lips that was so passionate, then they began touching each other’s private parts, as they moaned as they continued kissing each other on the lips. We see Delia and Ikuko both making a pie. “Thanks for your help Ikuko.” Delia Thanks. “You’re welcome Delia, you’re a really good cook, I know my daughter would want pie, and mostly sweets.” Ikuko says. “My son is always out on a journey, just recently he won the Alola League, and he just graduated the Pokémon school in the Alola Region.” Delia says. “That’s nice, my daughter used to get in trouble sometimes, her friends always watch over her, one time when it came to pie, she and her friends, boyfriend, and daughter got into an argument, I silenced them and told them that I wanted to hear compliments.” Ikuko smiles. “I guess that proves you can be scary.” Delia says. “It’s how I usually am when my daughter and her friend Raye always got into arguments, which you know isn’t something I can accept.” Ikuko informed. “Why? Don’t they ever get along?” Delia asks. “In someways, but since they joined this organization, they’ve been real nice to each other lately.” Ikuko smiles. “That’s nice to know, friends should never argue all the time, that’s not friendship.” Delia smiles. Hart, Gadget a bridge droid, Vulture and Tristan were playing Super smash bros ultimate and at one point Gadget defeated Hart's character Pikachu with Joker causing the young boy to cry with the droid trying his best to calm the boy without getting into trouble with his brother and or father, meanwhile Zack, Finn, Yusei, and some of Zack's troopers decided to use the Aguma to play the ordinal scale at first it was tricky for Yusei and Finn the first time but they managed to get the hang of it while helping Zack and his troopers defeat the boss meanwhile Dian, Yuya, Flip and Tech were playing a game of cluedo with Flip being the killer which caused Yuya to get into a argument with Flip while Dian and Tech just deadpanned at the two Joey: Hello, Yeah I like to order 1,000,000 pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs, delivered here to the Time Brigade HQ! Caswell: Dude what are you doing? Joey: I’m ordering pizza. Ash: You could’ve also ordered Chinese Food. Serena Tsukino: You’re right Ash, he should’ve done that too. (Joey also put in the order for 1,000,000 sodas, wings, breadsticks, and cookie pies) Alito: How are you able to afford all of that stuff? Téa: Its just Joey being Joey. Serenity: That’s my brother for you. (We see Misty and Raye getting a massage) Misty: It was nice teaming up with you in the Savannah. Raye: I think we make great friends Misty. (Next we see May, Dawn, Serena, and Lillie all playing go fish) May: This is a nice game to play Dawn. Dawn: Thanks May, I’m glad we became great friends when we met back at Lake Valor. Serena: Ash and I knew each other since childhood, he saved me in a forest at Professor Oak’s summer camp, when I hurt my leg, I got startled by a Poliwag. Lillie: I used to be afraid of touching Pokémon, but thanks to my time with Ash, I got over my fears of touching them. (As they continued having their conversation, we see Mai Valentine playing at the casino with Vivian Wong) Mai: Wow I haven’t had this much fun since I used to work on a ship! Vivian: You said it, I should buy myself a casino since I own a Chinese restaurant in 1 of the KaibaLand amusement parks. (As they continued playing in the casino, we see Jaden, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine sitting near a fireplace) Jaden: This is nice and toasty Alexis: It’s nice to be with you Jaden Mindy: She missed you a whole lot since you disappeared during our last night at Duel Academy Jasmine: To her, it wasn’t the same without you Jaden: I’m sorry ladies, it was time for me to hit the road, and start traveling (Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine all forgave Jaden and gave him a hug, next we see Yusei, Akiza, and Misty all enjoying a few snacks and drinks) Yusei: What a day. Akiza: I know, it’s been a rough day fighting the enemy. Misty: Now we can enjoy our night without any problems at all. Rose: Indeed Lady Misty, More lemonade? Misty: Yes please Rose (The female guard poured some more lemonade into Misty's cup meanwhile) Yuma: I love these massage chairs! Tori: You said it Yuma, boy I love you so much. Summer and Jen: We love hanging around you Tori! Rio: Same here. (While they were enjoying themselves, we skip to Yuya and Zuzu) Yuya: Boy this is the life! Zuzu: I’ll say, I’m taking the advice on what Mina Simmington told me earlier, not to let anyone take you from me. (Yuya and Zuzu’s Counterparts ghosts appeared) Yuri: I wish I was this relaxed back when I was still at Duel Academy (ARC-V) Celina: I’ll say, I’m glad I met you guys. Yugo: This is the life we should’ve had, if you agree Rin. Rin: I agree with you Yugo, it’s thanks to Yuya that things are a whole lot cooler at New Domino City (ARC-V) Yuto: I heard Heartland City (ARC-V) is back to what it looked like before it was invaded. Lulu: I’m so glad everything there is a lot cooler. (Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu all smiled and looked at Yuya) “THANK YOU YUYA!!!” Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu yelled happily. “No problem!” Yuya told them with a smile. (Then they heard the doorbell rang) Pizza man: Here’s your pizzas man! Joey: Oh boy the pizzas are here, same with the drinks, breadsticks, wings, and cookie pies! (4 brigade droids were searching though the DVD collection, it was obvious they were trying to find a movie) Bolt: Have you found a movie yet? Red gear: Yes I think so Photon: Hey this is the remake of the Aladdin movie Steel: What do you say sir, should everyone watch this? Bolt: It is a good movie hey anyone who wants to watch a movie please follow us we'll be watching the new Aladdin movie Everyone: YEAH!!! (The 4 Brigade droids began to pop popcorn before they put the movie in, and they get to eat their pizza, wings, breadsticks and cookie pies, and drink their drinks with the movie) (Once they were done popping popcorn, they put the movie in and everyone began chowing down, as the movie started) (2h and 9mins later the movie ended and everyone was heading to their rooms to rest for the night while the brigade droids went to charge their batteries for tomorrow, Yuya was heading back to his room when he got a goodnight kiss on the lips from Zuzu) Zuzu; Goodnight Yuya Yuya: Goodnight Zuzu (Zuzu starts to head back to her room while Yuya heads to his bed, elsewhere) The D: Of all the people to send to this dump why did he had to send me!? (The D was wondering around Duel Academy (ARC-V) in hopes of finding Sanders) The D: He must be in the prison cells, I haven't checked there yet. (The D headed to Duel Academy (ARC-V) prison to locate Sanders, he searched every cell, but none of them held him, then there was 1 more cell he hadn’t checked, when he arrived, he found a middle-aged man with a broad mustache, he was wearing a crimson prison uniform) The D: You must be the man known as Sanders. Sanders: Who are you, what do you want? The D: I’m The D, I’m here to invite you to join the Rainbow Disaster Shadows. Sanders: The Rainbow Disaster Shadows? The D: Yes, it’s an organization that plans to rid the world of Pokémon, Duel Monsters, and everything else that’s precious to the Sailor Guardians. Sanders: (scoffs) I don’t care about that junk, the only thing I care about is War! The D: You’re in luck, we’re at war with the Guardians of Space and Time, but we’re at a real disadvantage, but with your type of training, our grunts will be undefeated and unstoppable. Sanders: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO JOIN THE RAINBOW DISASTER SHADOWS, ALL MY OLD STUDENTS, INCLUDING MY OLD TOP STUDENT, THE BATTLE BEAST HAD ALL BETRAYED ME, THEY’RE THE ONES WHO LOCKED ME IN HERE, AND IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DUELTAINER!!! The D: I can assure you these Grunts are more to your liking, now listen up, they’re demonic and heartless, meaning there’s no chance of rebellion or insubordination, making them far better soldiers than the students you trained before. Sanders: I’ll tell you something, when it comes to orders, I respond by shouting “SIR YES SIR”, when I’m given an order, I obey, and so do those I train, no questions asked. The D: From what I heard, you have no respect for students at all. Sanders: I’m an evil abusive and ruthless drill sergeant! I’m not a nice person! I never was! The D: This makes Emperor Shade want you more. Sanders: GET OUT!!! AND DON’T FOR ME AGAIN!!! The D: I can’t do that, I have orders to bring you back. Sanders: Orders by who? The D: Emperor Shade. Sanders: TELL THIS EMPEROR OF YOURS THAT I’M NOT JOINING!!! The D: That’s not you’re decision, that was already decided by Emperor Shade. Sanders: Then you leave me no choice! We’ll settle this in a duel! If you win, I’ll join the Rainbow Disaster Shadows! If you lose, you leave me to die! The D: You’ve been in this cell long enough, Fine I accept your challenge. Sanders: Before we begin, let me out of this cell! (The D fell Anime style, next he let Sanders out of his cell, and gave him his duel disk, then they activated their Duel Disks) Female AI: ''Generating Action Field: Crossover '' (All Action Cards are dispersed) The D: Remember, if I win, you’ll join the Rainbow Disaster Shadows! The D and Sanders: LET’S DUEL!!!